


Till Death Do Us Part

by Duchess_Of_Dumpsters



Series: Multi-Wings AU [6]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multi Wings AU, My pen is bloody, Permanent Death AU, after demise, angst with happy ending, mute grian au, radio au, something is hunting hermits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters/pseuds/Duchess_Of_Dumpsters
Summary: Tango and Impulse are getting married!Zloy and Pixl are hosts for Concorp radio!Oh FRICK HERE COMES A BIG BAD.
Relationships: Cleo/Joe, Concorp/Iskall, Grumbo - Relationship, Idea - Relationship, Impulse/Tango, Stress/False, Tango/Impulse, Tangpulse, Zloy/Pixl
Series: Multi-Wings AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565188
Comments: 82
Kudos: 99





	1. The Stranger

It had fed.

It had slumbered.

Something dark, this way sang.

Something hurt, something trapped.

The song fell silent.

So it woke.

It woke.

It was hungry.

Steadily it reached through its senses, it reached out through all it had spread into. It felt its way through every root, every log, every leaf every vine. There were animals… but the people were gone. Even its favorite pet, even that had slipped away, leaving its ties to the jungle behind.

It was disappointed, dismayed.

It recoiled itself, it pulled away from all it had seeped into.

Slowly slowly, inky darkness it pulled and it pooled.

Until it was all only one again.

It dug through all of itself, finding the thing it had consumed.

It had enjoyed taking the shape of a biome.

Now.

Now it was time to take the shape of a Ȟ̴̥̲̮̻̣̫͔͜ê̶̟̝̘̻̄̽͝ṛ̵̡̭͔̪̺̝̪͙̆m̶̭͓͎͈̻̳̬̳̈i̶̢̻̜̣̋̉͊̍̋̑t̷̛͉̞̻͐̈̌͘.

It wrapped.

It folded.

It took its shape.

It - he.

_ Left. _

  
  


\--

Bdubs was just putting some finishing touches on a building in the village when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Turning he saw Impulse approaching, surprisingly the redstoner was on his own.

“Hiya, Impulse! What brings you all the way out here?” Bdubs asked and Impulse laughed, stopping to lean on a support post next to Bdubs.

“Remember the dress you made for Tango?”

“How could I forget?” Bdubs laughed, shaking his head.

“I need to get Tango back for that one and… what better time than his and my wedding?” Impulse said with a mischievous smirk.

“Oh ho! I see, well then, follow me to my shop and I’ll get your measurements,” Bdubs said cheerfully, leading the way. Impulse fell into step beside him.

“Have you ever made a wedding dress before?” Impulse asked, tilting his head a little.

“Nope, this will be the first one! But I assure you it’ll be a gorgi.” Bdubs said with a wide smile, he was honestly excited about the project.

“I trust you on that.” Impulse chuckled, stepping through the door as Bdubs held it for him.

“Do you have any designs in mind?”

“Not particularly, I figure I’ll just let you go ham on it and see what you come up with.” Impulse said, stopping in the middle of the shop while Bdubs grabbed the tape measure from a chest nearby.

“Now that I can do alright, yes siree,” Bdubs assured him, already an idea starting to form as he glanced at Impulse’s wings then set to taking measurements. Once those were written down, payment was discussed and Impulse seemed satisfied the Redstoner headed out.

Bdubs carried on, his earlier project set aside for the more time-sensitive one of the dress. He was looking through bolts of fabric and debating choices when the door to the shop opened again. Bdubs glanced up and…

Tango, big wide smile on his face, was coming over to lean on the table.

“I’ve got big news and I need your help.”

“Oh really?” Bdubs asked, managing to hold back his amused laughter.

“Yeah, Me and Impulse are getting married. I need another dress.” Tango explained and Bdubs couldn’t quite hold back at least one laugh.

“Alright, you know I’m your man for the job. Got anything in mind?”

“Go wild! You did fantastic with the last one, I trust you.” Tango said cheerfully.

“Good, cause I’m the expert here. Now, your clothes all fitting the same?" Bdubs asked, poking at Tango’s arm with the back of his pen.

“Yep, my measurements should all be the same as last time.”

“Good, I’ll get on it right away, you can skedaddle for now,” Bdubs said with a dismissive motion before putting his pen back to his notebook.

"Awesome! I'll see you later then!" Tango said happily and headed back out again. Laughing to himself Bdubs made some alterations to his notes for Impulses dress and then wrote some down for Tango's. Again, he had a bit of inspiration from the redstoners wings. Bdubs smirked as his sketches took shape, this would be  _ perfect _ .

\--

Grian smiled to himself while he fiddled with the radio, he was fairly used to his own silence at this point, but he still liked to listen to * _ something* _ while he built and Concorp’s radio station wasn’t a bad choice. With the radio streaming sound into the air around him, Grian got back to work, placing block after block on his new build. He wasn’t building alone though, Wels and Impulse had happened by and just… started helping. There wasn’t a word shared between any of them, Grian wasn’t sure if it was out of respect for his own lack of a voice or if they were simply showing that words weren’t always needed. Whichever it was he was touched, seeing how much the two still cared, as friends, it meant a lot. They’d all suffered under the book’s song, they’d all had their minds wrapped under its control.

There was a silent sort of understanding between them, one that didn’t need words even if Grian could speak them. There was something comforting about their presence, about having those who understood better than anyone else close. It meant that as they worked he didn’t feel alone.

The song the radio was playing came to an end and there was a bit of distortion and then a click and soon one of the announcers' voices were on the air.

[Good afternoon hermits! We’re finally back after an extended vacation in the Concorp bunker.] Pixl’s voice came over the air, Grian had really wondered what’d happened to those two, the radio had been playing the same loop of around a hundred songs since demise started.

{It was definitely voluntary and in no way were we forced to stay down there as any sort of strange experiment. It was all very lovely.} Zloy added, his voice accompanied by the sound of papers shuffling.

[It seems there is a lot we missed out on while we were gone, not that I can say I envy any of you for that adventure. I am glad to hear everyone is doing alright now though.]

{All because of Cleo, well done repping the zombies, and speaking of, I’d like to personally welcome Joe to the undead side of life.}

[That being said it’s now time for a message from our sponsor: Is your build looking a little too flat? Your floors a little too plain? Come by Whole lotta terracotta! We have every variety of terracotta available with no mining pains to you! Be it an accent of glazed terracotta or a bulk of cyan, we’ve got what you need!]

{A very fine shop indeed, nicely said Pixl, now on to the weather.}

Grian somewhat drowned out the forecast, not really caring too much. He knew it was sunny on average and that was good enough for him. It was about then that Impulse caught him around the shoulders anyway, catching Wels much the same way.

“Hey, I wanted to let you guys know that Tango and I are getting married and I wanted to ask… well, would you two do me the honor of being my best men?” Impulse asked, Grian nodded enthusiastically and Wels laughed.

“Of course!”

“Thanks, guys, there’s no date set yet and- what…?” Impulse cut himself off, glancing back towards the radio.

{I repeat, do not approach the stranger.}

[It is unclear how dangerous the stranger may be but as reported by Stress, when she got too close the world around the being seemed to warp and bend.]

{The stranger is reported to be familiar looking with white hair. It is unwise to approach, if you see this individual make a quick escape and report all findings to Doc or Scar.}

Impulse was tense when Grian glanced back to him, pale. Looking to Wels… it was a similar story, it was as if they both recognized something in the broadcast that…

...scared them.

All Grian could think to do was pull both of them into a tight, reassuring hug. It was the best he could offer, not knowing what exactly was wrong.

\--

“Come on Xisuma, you know you wanna help with this,” Tango said, nudging Xisuma’s arm.

“It’ll be fun Shishwammy!” Keralis said cheerfully.

“I suppose I can help out a bit… there is a lot for you two to be trying to plan and coordinate while also trying to surprise each other.” Xisuma admitted.

“I knew you’d come around! Thank you, Xisuma this means so much you have no idea.” Tango said with a bright but honest smile. Xisuma rested a hand on his shoulder.

“In all honesty, I’m surprised it took you two this long, the way you’ve been so close since the day you joined.” Xisuma pointed out thoughtfully, and Tango laughed, shaking his head. There was the slightest flicker in the lights in the room, Xisuma glanced to it, almost missing what Tango said next.

“We just didn’t think of it any sooner… but it was time.” Tango’s voice seemed distant as Xisuma caught onto something… odd. It made the shoulders of his wings very tense.

“Sometimes it just takes a long time to get around to something important,” Keralis noted next and whatever had brushed through the Idea office… was gone. Xisuma turned back to Tango.

“Well, either way, I’m happy for you now. Leave the rest of the planning up to us, we’ll handle it.” Xisuma said and Tango looked so excited… so happy and for the strangest reason, it made Xisuma uneasy.

_ Like it wouldn’t last. _

Xisuma shook the thought aside and set about getting started on the wedding plans with Keralis’ help. The tension in his wings didn’t let up though, it was familiar, like a very specific type of stress… but he couldn’t quite remember what. Whatever it was, it left him on edge, though he managed to hide that from the others easily enough.

No need to worry them… it was probably just a lack of sleep.

\--

Cub flew up through the floors of Grian’s base, looking for the builder, it didn’t take long before he reached the… excuse for a storage room where Grian had piled all of his shulkers into a sculpture instead of actually sorting them. Grian was climbing all over the pile, looking in one shulker after the next. Chuckling quietly to himself at the sight, Cub walked over and leaned on the sculpture while looking at Grian from between its teeth.

“Hey, Grian.” Cub said and startled, Grian stood quickly, only to bonk his head on the top of the sculpture then double over holding his head. “Don’t knock yourself out.”

Grian gave him a sharp look, then a flat one before sighing and climbing down off the shulker monster. Cub stepped back so Grian had room to hop down from the abomination of a sculpture. Grian cast Cub a curious glance and the Vex dug in his pack.

“I… I have something but you have to promise not to abuse it.” Cub said, pulling free a bottle of glowing blue liquid and Grian’s eyes went wide with surprise.

Grian looked from the bottle, the potion, the same exact one to pull Tango back from the brink of death at the end of the war, to Cub himself. The look in Grian’s eyes were… they were that of someone torn. Torn by guilt and gratitude.

“Believe it or not Grian, there are people around here who miss your voice. Miss your  _ laugh. _ ” Cub said softly, resting his free hand on Grian’s shoulder.

Grian took a stuttering breath but nodded slowly, holding out a hand to accept the potion. Cub gently handed it over.

“Take a small sip of it a day, and I mean small. You saw what this stuff does. Only your voice is torn up so it shouldn’t take a lot… just keep taking it until you sound normal again, alright?” Cub instructed, watching Grian’s expression. The guilt seemed palpable in the builder’s eyes as he listened to the instructions but he nodded.

With a soft sigh, Cub squeezed Grian’s shoulder. He wasn’t going to go into how difficult it was to get the potion, or just how much he’d had to sacrifice for another one. He wasn’t going to tell Grian that it might be a very, very long time before he could get another of these from the Vex. No. Cub didn’t want to add to the weight already on the Builder’s shoulders… he just hoped to hear Grian’s voice again before long, to see that sadness chased from Mumbo’s eyes.

“Don’t let the guilt win, Grian. Please.” Cub said and Grian looked away, as if uncomfortable at how clearly he’d been read. Cub chuckled softly, patting Grian’s shoulder before taking his leave.

Cub flew out of Grian’s base expertly, swooping out over the edge of the market district and making his way back to Concorp. He found himself more than ready for a good nap if he could sneak one. He was exhausted after the events of the day. As he lighted down on the street inside the Concorp grounds he noticed the various villagers under his employ filing out of the buildings for lunch. He nodded to a few he passed and as he came around the corner of one building he noticed Pixl and Zloy sitting by the food cart with their own lunch in hand.

It was good to see the two radio hosts enjoying a break, good to see them out and about at all. At the first signs of strange happenings Cub had sent them to the lowest reaches of the vault to stay, he was glad they’d been safe from demise down there. Zloy looked as animated as ever, chattering on about some crazy idea, his free hand moved as he spoke as well as his wings twitching in time. He had the dragon wings of a redstoner but Cub had never actually seen Zloy show an interest in the stuff, still, he had to have the potential for him to have those wings. The sunlight played oddly off of Zloy’s muted, semi-translucent scales. Scales that had once been green and gray were more pearlescent white now. Of course, that seemed to be part of the effect on wings when Zombiesm was involved, Carol’s wings were similarly affected, if Cub remembered correctly.

Pixl was a stark contrast however, he listened with a love-struck look in his eye’s paying rapt attention despite probably only comprehending half of what his zombified boyfriend was saying. Where Zloy was energetic Pixl was calm, the soft brown wings at his back matched his attitude well. They were nightingale wings, just big enough to look appropriate for his height and build, not oversized or overly dramatic. The birdlike appendages spoke well towards who he was. Someone who seemed average at a glance but had a voice that was destined for radio, perhaps even more if he wanted. However, Pixl seemed happy as he was, or at least as far as Cub could tell.

Cub waved to the two on his way by but he didn’t interrupt their chat, he was too tired and more than ready to drop into his bed and sleep for a while.

\--

Grian didn’t know how long he’d sat there, silently, looking at the potion in his hands but its glow now illuminated the floor at his feet and glancing up he realized it was after sundown now. Heaving a heavy sigh he looked back to the bottle, wrestling with his own inner turmoil. He didn’t feel like he deserved to have his voice back, he didn’t feel like he * _ should* _ ever speak again. Not after the damage some horrible ancient power wrought with his voice, with the trust his friends had in it. He didn’t want to ever be used like that again, he felt his reasons were solid, sound.

_ ‘Miss your laugh’ _ Cub had said, the sadness in Mumbo’s eyes came to mind. The sadness that was there any time the Redstoner expected Grian to say something or laugh only to have silence follow his own words. Perhaps… perhaps he should listen to Cub, but then, maybe he shouldn’t. He was aware, from what had been said when Tango was so badly hurt, that the potion was very hard to get.

Slowly, carefully, Grian uncorked the bottle, the light almost seemed to spill out brighter in little wisps. It felt very… strange. Like something, he shouldn’t have. Cub had warned to drink very small amounts and he understood why but part of him didn’t want to drink it at all. Part of him… would rather stay mute. Thinking of Mumbo again though, thinking of that pain…

He sighed heavily and took the tiniest of sips, it burned and chilled at the same time, it was overly sweet, sickeningly so. Grian corked the bottle with a wrinkled nose. He wasn’t sure the flavor was worth the trouble. Shaking his head a little, Grian stood, flew down to his enderchest and carefully tucked the bottle away.

\--

Lanternlight filled the room, brightly even though it flickered a little. Bdubs didn’t mind, it was plenty of light to work by and he was too wrapped up in his project to stop, carefully sewing yellow darts into the bottom of the silver skirt. The fabric was an ombre, silver at the bottom but steadily lightening to a shiny white by about hip level. Bdubs had a lot of plans for this dress and a lot of intricate detail to do but so far he was happy with how it was turning out.

Something clattered behind him, sending Bdubs out of his seat with a start. The skirt and the needle still attached were tossed to the table as he spun, looking to see if Keralis was trying to sneak up on him…. There was nothing there though. Just a lantern… a book of patterns. Bdubs frowned, an unsettling feeling running up his spine, like the cold fingers of dread. Slowly turning back to his project Bdubs expected only the quiet workroom, he expected only the things he placed but that’s not what he saw, that’s not the  _ only _ thing that was there. His heart felt like it froze. He wasn’t alone.

_ He wasn’t alone. _

Bdub’s heart hammered in his chest, reality was bending, warping, he knew… he knew and he knew he had to run. So run he did, he ran for his life, screaming for Xisuma, screaming in panic… his heart hurt from what he’d seen but he didn’t dare, not  _ dare _ let himself think about what he’d seen. Not yet. Not here.

Not now.

If he did, he knew he’d die.

\--

[Good morning hermits! It is a bright and sunny day here at the Concorp radio station, I’m here with Zloy, who else, and we’re enjoying some nice, warm beverages.]

{Well, of course, it’s particularly nice for me considering I no longer generate my own body heat. Which in turn is why snuggling Pixl is so enjoyable.}

[Is that the only reason?] There was a bit of almost mock hurt in Pixl’s tone.

{No, there’s more than that, but that’s an easy one to list. You also smell nice, if that helps} There was a heavy amount of playful teasing in Zloy’s tone.

[I suppose that’s enough.] Pixl laughed and the sound of a soft smooch followed.

{Hey, better watch it with those, Scar had a very particular line of threats for too much kissing on air.}

[It’s just so hard to resist when looking into your eyes, Zloy.]

{Glad to know you love the soulless pits of eternity, wait, do I need to be concerned about you falling in love with the end portal?}

[I doubt the end portal is anywhere near as good at conversation as you Zloy, I could listen to your voice for hours.]

{I mean, that’s kinda the point, we work in radio.} Zloy pointed out flatly.

[Well… I, yeah that’s true. It’s not what I meant but it’s true.] Pixl said, sounding flustered and Zloy burst out laughing.

There was a thunk and a rustling of papers as well as something brushing past one of their microphones.

[Oh, Plum Jellie has just arrived with a report, good girl.] The sound of a jingling bell and purring followed as Pixl likely petted the cat.

{Let me have a look at those.} Zloy said, more paper rustled after and the creak of a chair.

That then was followed by Pixl baby talking at the cat quietly, it sounded like he was spoiling her with affection.

{The stranger has been sighted again. All hermits be on alert, Xisuma believes this to be a large scale threat. For now, action is only observation. Keep a distance from the stranger, if the stranger approaches run away. Bdubs saw the stranger in his home late last night, he reported that the stranger looks like someone most of us know. To quote: “He looked like someone I loved dearly and lost, he felt like the thing I lost him too. He bent and warped reality, whatever this thing really is it can only be bad news. don’t let it touch you.” End quote.}

[That’s… more than a little disturbing.] Pixl’s voice was quite a bit heavier.

{No kidding… I can’t help but wonder if this will lead to another evacuation.}

[I hope not, we were just getting settled in here.]

{I know, but I’d rather not find out what this strange entity could do to us.} No sooner had Zloy said that did a lot of feedback and crackling overtake the signal, there was a shout, but from which of them was hard to say… lots of clattering, heavier static and then silence followed.

\--

“Are you guys serious?” Impulse asked and False nodded.

“Dead serious.” Stress stated, arms crossed.

“No seeing Tango until the wedding.” False added.

“Well… I guess I have no choice but to agree then.” Impulse sighed.

“Hey, don’t worry about it, Xisuma set the date since you guys couldn’t pick one and left him in charge.” False pointed out.

“Yeah, fair enough… I miss Tango already.” Impulse frowned, crossing his arms.

“Of course you do but this will make it more than worth it to see him on your wedding day.” Stress reminded.

“Plus, the whole bad luck thing, if you believe in that.” False added.

“I was considered bad luck most of my life, didn’t really mean much then, doesn’t now.” Impulse shrugged.

“Well, just humor us for now, at least.” Stress requested and Impulse nodded.

“There’s things I can do from here and the Wedding’s not that far off now, right?” Impulse asked.

“Yeah, Bdubs has some help from Wels, and Python is handling flowers. So on and so forth, with most of us working together it won’t take long.” False explained.

“Yeah, everyone’s really pulling together. I didn’t think we’d need them to but… Xisuma seem antsy to you guys?” Impulse asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

“I mean, did you hear the broadcast this morning?” Stress asked him.

“No, I missed it, it’s almost time for the next one though.” Impulse said, turning to go switch on his stereo. There was crackling and distortion for a moment before a song started playing.

“Yeah, this morning’s broadcast was interrupted by a whole lot of static after they reported on the Stranger.” False explained. Impulse felt his blood run cold at the mention, he had a very, very bad feeling about that. He couldn’t help but remember when Etho had disappeared… and then Bdubs, and with that Xisuma had ripped up roots and moved all the hermits. Was it happening again? He had to wonder. But he couldn’t shake the dread, deep in the back of his mind… because Bdubs and Etho had been engaged. Bdubs had returned to them later… but he never admitted to what happened, only that Etho was gone.

It was a troubling thought but one left unfinished as the song on the radio reached its end and the voice of Pixl filled the air.

[We're back everyone and no need to panic. The stranger showed up here in our studio.] Pixl explained, he sounded on edge.

{We are certain now that the stranger has ill intentions for sure but also that it isn't interested in zombies.}

[Zloy was incredibly heroic, when the stranger busted in it was after me.]

{It wasn't that heroic…}

[Zloy jumped up on the table between me and it and kicked it in its face!]

{Okay maybe a little heroic but I wasn't going to let it hurt you. I would still advise living hermits to flee this creature. I'm undead and still felt unwell touching the thing.}

[Listeners, you can't see this but we are holding hands. That was the single most terrifying experience of my life.]

{And that's saying something after some of the things we’ve witnessed.}

[For now, let’s move on to happier news. We’ve received word to announce that Tango and Impulse are getting married!]

{Oh wow, now that is big news. Not surprising news, just big.} Zloy said flatly and Pixl laughed, they carried on about the information from there but Impulse started tuning them out, though he did catch that the two would be allowed time off to attend.

“No wonder Xiuma is on edge if that thing is attacking people.” Impulse noted, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, I can’t really blame him, I just hope we don’t end up having to evacuate again.” Stress sighed.

“So far this seems like something different, not good but maybe we can find a solution to stop it. Like Cleo and Doc did with demise.” False offered.

“What if the buried demise book is what drew the thing here?” Stress theorized.

“If that’s the case it may not be the last unpleasant thing pulled to us.” Impulse frowned, not liking the sound of that at all.

“On that note… there’s other things we need to get done.” False reminded.

“Yeah, true.” Stress agreed.

“Not worried I’ll sneak off on my own?” Impulse laughed.

“Not quite.” Stress smirked.

“We’ll see you later or tomorrow, Impulse,” False said with a wave and together they headed out. Impulse watched them go, vaguely listening to the weather forecast as he went on about his usual daily routine. He resisted the urge to hurry through things so he could go spend time with Tango and instead continued working on the things for the wedding that hadn’t been divided out to the other hermits.

Really most of the late morning passed peacefully for him, he was brushing the tamed wolves when one started a low growl… static overtook the radio, drowning out the song in favor of white noise and screeching. Unnerved Impulse stood, glancing around he saw nothing but the radio was getting increasingly unnerving and he headed over to shut it off. No sooner had it clicked to silence did he hear something else…

Turning around Impulse came face to face with a hermit he never expected to see again, fear shot through Impulse like cold lightning, but there was nowhere to run, he was cornered. This hermit… this dead hermit was reaching for him. He was the same but  _ wrong _ and his wings were gone, replaced by spreading clouds of darkness. Impulse felt the wall at his back, not even realizing he’d taken a step back.

Impulse didn’t scream, he was afraid but still thinking of escape, he let out a long, sharp whistle followed by a short sharp one. He heard the dogs break into a run, he heard them take off out of the base. They would be safe at least.

As Impulse looked into the soulless eyes of Etho… of a hermit lost to them, Impulse knew he was about to die. He backed further into the wall but he couldn’t escape, those hands were reaching, they pressed against his chest. They pressed and pressed, he could feel the wall biting into his back, pain flooding his body, his awareness. It grew difficult to breathe, the world began to spin, not helped by the way everything seemed to warp and bend around the figure. So quickly, oh so quickly, Impulse lost strength, he couldn’t have fought back if he wanted too. And then…

Then there was darkness.

Only darkness.


	2. Wedding, or Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I listened to while writing most of this chapter and... someone take this soundtrack away from me it's dangerous in my hands: https://youtu.be/LYSNqDwolR0

To say Tango was nervous would be an understatement, he was beyond anxious and for some reason, it had gotten worse. He’d thought it was funny when Ren had told him he wasn’t seeing Impulse until the wedding. He had… he’d laughed…

But now, as he refilled blocks of kelp into his super smelter he felt so… so anxious. It felt like something was just… wrong. He kept thinking of Impulse… thinking of the rougher stuff they’d been through. He couldn’t help thinking of that moment at the lake, the frozen shores, the desperate little campfire while he wrapped a too cold Impulse in his arms. He could practically hear the whimpering of Impulse’s dogs… He…

No, he  _ could _ hear the whimpering of Impulse’s dogs.

Kelp blocks bounced to the floor as Tango broke into a run, darting past his storage area and flinging himself into the open air of his underground village, his wings snapped hard and propelled him up. Up, up through the tower and he launched past the dragon heads to spiral out and down, gaze scrutinizing the lake and the little island hill.

There, on the grass, he spotted the ten dogs milling about, barking, howling, whining. Dread filled Tango like a cold chill.

They were alone.

Impulse wasn’t with them.

That wasn’t good.

Tango landed next to the pooches, petting them, none were hurt but there was no evidence of them bringing some secret letter or some silly romantic thing either. Tango wasn’t sure… he wasn’t sure if he was just overreacting because of nerves or if something was actually wrong but the fear was spiking hard. He wanted to just fly to Impulse’s base and check on him himself but… but…

“Xisuma!” Tango practically screamed the name.

\--

“Come on Carol, don’t be a bitch.” Cleo huffed, leaning on one of the exhibit cases.

“I don’t care what you say, I’m not going. I’m not afraid of some ‘stranger’ or whatever it is.” Carol said with an irritated, dismissive wave.

“I am really tired of that attitude of yours, can’t you see I’m worried about your safety?” Cleo snapped at her cantankerous twin. Well, twin for the most part, while their facial structure matched Carol was a smidge taller, she also had the wings of a spider hawk wasp at her back. The insect appendages were almost too large for the grumpy woman, the once vibrant blue was now ghostly white blue.

“You think I can’t look out for myself?” Carol scoffed, making an irritated noise and Cleo groaned, turning to bonk her head repeatedly on the glass display case. Cleo heard Carol’s heels clicking on the floor behind her as her sister walked over and rested a hand on her shoulder.

“If it bothers you this much I will go. I don’t feel I need to, I don’t even think whatever it is will bother with me here. But if it will make you feel better, I’ll go with you. Besides, you said something about a… radio interview?” Carol asked, and of course that was what had finally settled into her undead brain. Not actually Cleo’s concern.

“Yeah, Zloy invited us for a bit on the evening broadcast. We need to leave  _ now _ if we’re going to make it.” Cleo said, looking up at those somehow duller green eyes.

“Lead the way then, I’ll humor the guy,” Carol said with a shrug. Cleo pushed off the display and led the way, heading out of the museum and trying not to snicker when Carol had to duck under the abnormally short doorway.

They made their way out of Falsewell and into the nether, back to the main island in mostly silence. Carol had the occasional off remark about something now and then but Cleo ignored it. She hated how much of a nitpick her sister was and didn’t enjoy including her in much of anything. The fact that Carol was content to do the job at the museum had made Cleo feel a little better but Carol didn’t normally like having anything to do with the other hermits. She brushed that thought aside though, flying down to the concorp nether portal.

\--

[Good evening Hermits! We’ve got a couple of special guests with us, Cleo and Carol, welcome to the show!] Pixl’s voice was boundlessly cheerful.

\Oh gods are you always so chipper?/

(Carol.) Cleo’s voice cut in and there was a thunk and a grunt.

\I never said I was going to be nice./ Carol said, sounding annoyed.

{You don’t have to pretend to be something you aren’t for our sake.}

(It’s your funeral.) Cleo snorted.

{Already had one, but I hear you’ve had two.}

(I have indeed died twice. That’s true.)

\She’s lucky I was willing to bite her. She told me that hairbrained plan of hers to save her friends and I think I laughed for a good… fifteen minutes? Or was it more?/

(You’re still an arse.) Cleo grumbled.

[Clearly, it worked though, seeing as all of the hermits are safe now.]

\As safe as this gaggle of fools can be, I suppose./

(Carol please, they can  _ all _ hear you.)

\They’re your friends, do I really look like I care?/

{No, but I suppose you get what you receive right? That aside though, I have some questions for you two.} Zloy said, shuffling papers.

[Right, that’s the whole reason you guys are here.]

\Oh really? I thought you needed fashion advice./ Carol said dryly.

{Never been one for the ‘banker from hell’ look myself, you have fun with that. Now, it’s obvious enough to guess sitting in the room with you two but for those listening. You two are twins, correct?}

(We are, unfortunately.)

\That’s the only reason I’m here./ Carol pointed out.

(Xisuma refused to split us up… no matter how much I begged.)

\You’d be dead right now if not for me./

(Yeah, yeah, I suppose it worked out having you tag along all this time.)

[You two don’t get along very well, do you?] Pixl asked, light concern in his voice.

\Jeez, what was your first clue?/

{It’s just surprising is all, with you not getting along, why would Xisuma bring you both?} Zloy asked, sounding quite curious.

(I think… he thought I’d regret leaving my sister behind… in that place.) Cleo admitted in a more somber tone.

\You would have./ Carol said knowingly but there was a softer edge to her town, a fondness.

[I think, as our Leader, Xisuma knows some things we don’t.] Pixl said softly.

Before another question could be asked there was jingling and a light thump, followed by the rustling of papers.

{Looks like Plum Jellie has news for us.}

[Yep, let’s see it’s a report coming in from Xisuma… wait… what? No.] His tone sounded a mix of shock and despair. There was more rustling of papers.

\This afternoon Xisuma was sent to check on Impulse in his base. The redstoner in question was assaulted by a shade. All hermits are to stay on high alert and travel in pairs. This is not a drill, the stranger is a shade./ Carol read off with a clinical level of detachment, a quiet gasp from the other female voice on the broadcast.

(Impulse….) The clatter of a chair falling over was followed by Carol’s voice fading from range of the microphone.

\The report literally said to travel…./

\--

Time… stood still. Tango was sitting on the bank of the lake with the wolves one moment… and standing in Impulse’s base the next. The telltale warp of being teleported hardly had an effect on him. No… it was what he saw, what his eyes fell upon that shook Tango to his core, froze his spine and sent his heart plummeting to the floor.

What he was looking at… it was Impulse’s storage room, the floor, the walls, the chests, the ceiling… it was all black. Coated in a grimy, ashy, moldy substance. It was dry and particles of it drifted through the air. There was a very Impulse shaped space on the back corner that was clean, the worst of the blackness spreading out from there… as if it had spread out from him.

“Tango, over here.” Xisuma’s voice shattered the silence like a fist through glass, followed by the sound of a rag being wrung out and Tango looked in that direction.

Xisuma was knelt by a bed, Impulse laid out on said bed. Ever so gently Xisuma was cleaning that same nasty substance off of Impulse and Tango hurried over to help, grabbing an extra rag. Impulse was unconscious… but he was breathing. The more of the stuff they scrubbed off of Impulse, the closer towards his chest they got, the worse Tango realized it was. Because on Impulse’s chest it was undeniable… the darkness was seeped under his skin, digging in like an infection. There was no wound… just a pair of handprints.

“Tango… I need you to listen carefully-”

“What happened to him?” Tango cut him off, panic surging.

“Tango.” Xisuma said very firmly, removing his helm and setting it aside before placing both hands on Tango’s shoulders. Xisuma looked Tango right in the eyes… and tango didn’t like what he saw there. Xisuma’s face was barely staying level, there was a quiver to his lips, tears brimming his eyes. Tango looked from Xisuma to Impulse and back again, feeling some of his desperation twist into despair.

“No…” Tango’s voice is so low, the word barely escaping his lips.

“Tango… Impulse was attacked by a shade. I need you to understand what that means.” Xisuma’s tone is so serious, but there’s an underlying crackle of emotion threatening to break through.

“We… we have to do something we have to help him… what can we do?” Tango asked, his words stammered and stilted, his heart feeling like it was tearing itself apart, denial holding a tight grip on him.

“All we can do is make him comfortable.” Xisuma said gravely, clearly it pained him to accept this.

“No… no there has to be a way to cure this, a way to save him. Xisuma you can fix this right? You can…” Tango pleaded but as he did he saw that strong face crack a bit, tears slowly starting to roll.

“No, I can’t. All we can do is be here for him until it’s over… and then we have to run. This is what took Etho from us. Tango. You have time to say goodbye… maybe a little more.” Xisuma said gently, his hands trembling on Tango’s shoulders. It was clear that the Leader wished he could have said anything else, could have offered hope, but… there was none.

“Tan… go?” Impulse’s voice was weak but it appeared he was coming around.

“I’m right here.” Tango said, sweeping up Impulse’s hand in his own, clasping it between both and kissing it gently. Impulse’s hand weakly squeezed Tango’s.

“It… looked… like Etho… it’s a shade… a shade.” Impulse muttered.

“I know, it’s okay I’m right here, it’s safe right now.” Tango said softly.

“I… I know what this means… I… Tango I… I’m not… giving in.” Impulse said stubbornly.

“Impulse…”

“I’ll… be with you to the end, as close… as it might be.” Impulse continued and he seemed to gather a bit more strength as he spoke.

“I’m right here with you, I won’t leave your side, I promise.” Tango said softly.

“I… still want to marry you…” Impulse said, huffing from the effort.

“I’m not sure you’re up to a wedding like this…” Tango said, his expression strained.

“Nonsense… I’m not backing out now.” Impulse said stubbornly, giving Tango an intense look. Tango’s heart did a little flip in his chest at the sight, that seriousness was something Impulse didn’t need very often anymore. Still, it reminded Tango just where Impulse had come form, reminded him of that first meeting in the woods, in the snow.

“Then we’ll keep going as planned.” Tango said softly, falling in love all over again with the hermit before him. He tried his best to ignore the pain, the knowledge of the inevitable. If Xisuma had no hope… that meant… He pushed the thought aside, not willing to follow it.

“I’ll… let the others know you still want to go through with it.” Xisuma said quietly, the sadness in his voice was palpable as he put his helmet back on. Then the leader headed off silently.

\--

[It’s a dreary morning Hermits. It's hard to hold a smile with news like this.]

{Pixl… it’s alright. That’s tomorrow’s script, remember what Cub told us this morning.}

[You’re right.] Pixl sighed.

{Of course I am, never doubt it.} Zloy said, tone softer and more encouraging than normal. Pixl took a deap breath and took the broadcast from the top.

[Good morning Hermits, today’s the day. This afternoon, we’re all attending a wedding. This is a big occasion, not every day hermits get married.]

{Maybe we should try changing that one of these days.}

[Zloy is that a proposal?]

{Not… yet.} Both laughed, but there was a strained wight to it.

[Oh! We have Cub live at the wedding sight with an update! What’s going on boss?]

|Well boys, it’s busy here. We’ve got Wels and Bdubs pushing their limits on getting the costuming done, Python and Zedaph are a blur with Xisuma and Keralis to get the decorations in place. TFC, False and Stress are cooking up a storm and it smells wonderful.|

{Sounds like everything is moving ahead of schedule.}

|You boys just hold down the fort there until noon, and everyone else, you better not be late! This day is important for Impulse and Tango.|

[I don’t think anyone will be missing this, it’s too momentous an event.]

\--

He’d been born a burden in the darkest reach of his homeland.

He’d grown up as a false hope.

He’d failed to become a leader.

He’d been outcast.

He’d saved a life.

He’d found love.

He’d almost died trying to protect that love.

He’d had a good life since finding that love.

He’d met his reaper last night.

Impulse was unsteady, having to hold tightly onto Doc’s arm as he moved, wobbly as he stepped into the dress, his wedding dress. It was the fluffiest princess-iest thing he’d ever seen in his life. It was hilarious, it looked like it was made for Tango. With the way the base of the skirt was blushed red, fading to white halfway up the skirt. Wels lifted the bodice of the dress and helped Impulse into it. Once on properly Impulse glanced to the mirror, looking himself over. The structured bodice was adorned with beads that glittered, having hints of red in them, the skirt spilled out in a flow of layers after layers of light fabric, almost meshlike, it had to be layered heavily to keep from being transparent. The blush at the bottom made it seem like he’d walked through a redstone contraption and swept it all up in the frills.

The neckline of the dress almost came up high enough to cover the handprints on his chest, almost, the fingertips were still visible, the blackness that trailed out from them spilled all the way over his shoulders now, there was no hiding that he supposed.

Impulse swayed, his chest burned, his head felt too light. He felt he was going to fall and he didn’t have the strength to steady himself. He didn’t fall through, as the wave of dizziness wore off he noticed that Doc had one arm, Wels had the other and both had a hand rested against his back. He offered them a weak smile, glad they were there.

\--

Tango was a box of nerves as Bdubs laced and tied the back of the dress, securing it firmly in place. It was a form-fitting affair, straight lines that flared out in a dramatic way when swished. When standing still, it almost looked like there was less fabric than there was. The sleeves were also formfitting however the shoulders were open. The majority of the dress was white but it was coated in an intricate pattern of gold shimmering beads. Beads that spilled all the way down, or perhaps up from the yellow darts that were sewn into the silver portion of the skirt. Silver that was dense at the bottom and steadily faded until it was white by the time it reached Tango’s hips.

“Remember to breathe Tango,” Bdubs said gently. There was a steadying calm, a knowingness in his voice.

“I just… wanted this to be happy.” Tango said quietly, trying to shake the swirling mix of fear and pain.

“Sometimes, on our darkest days, our hardest moments, we have to wear the brightest of smiles. Maybe not for ourselves but for those we love. This should have been a joyous occasion, it should have been that perfect start to a long life.”

“Instead it’s a wake.”

“Hush. It might seem that way to us… but you know what? For now, for this moment… Impulse is still alive. This is likely to be the last happy moment he has before it’s all over. We have to do our part, we have to shower him in that joy while we can, before it’s too late. Tango I know you’re about to go from a husband to a widower way too fast. But for him, smile, for him.” Bdubs said softly, he knew, he knew all too well and Tango understood that.

“I’m going to do all I can… I just… don’t think I’ll be leaving with everyone else after… after…”

“Tango, there’s no reason to stay behind and… don’t be thinking about that right now, alright? Focus on the good times, focus on everything you two have been through together. If this can’t be the beginning of more of that… let it be a happy close to an amazing chapter in your lives.” Bdubs said softly and Tango took a stuttering breath, trying not to tear up. He took a few more deep breathes, steadying himself and after a few minutes, he felt he’d successfully locked the pain and fear away. For now at least.

“Time to get out there and marry the love of my life.” Tango said, pulling as much strength as he could into his voice, bringing his signature smile to his face and ignoring the way his heartstrings tugged against it.

“Now that’s the spirit! Get out there and knock that boy’s socks off!” Bdubs said before heading to the door and calling out to see if Impulse was ready. The reply was affirming so Bdubs laughed. “Let’s get this show on the road then!”

The music started.

TFC showed up after the first song was halfway through to walk Tango down the aisle, at the end of which stood the best men on either side. Wels and Grian on Impulse’s side, False in a suit and Stress beside her on Tango’s side. Standing in the middle back of it all was Xisuma, he too was wearing a nice suit, sans his helmet, it was almost strange. Once Tango was up on the temporary dais, TFC slipped off around the side of the gathering, vanishing from sight. Before TFC returned Doc slipped out of one of the buildings and took his seat next to Ren.

The next song started and Tango’s attention snapped back to the end of the aisle. For a moment, his heart stopped entirely, seeing Impulse on TFC’s arm, seeing the swish and sway of a bombastic dress, but more notably the man in that dress. Tango didn’t let his eyes linger on the creeping infection wrapping Impulse’s shoulders, or the color fading from his wings, instead, meeting his eyes. Tango caught tiredness and pain in those eyes at first but noticed when those dusky eyes took a bright shine. The moment they fell on Tango, it made his heart lift, just knowing he was enough to do that. The walk felt like it took painfully long, Tango desperately wanting to hold Impulse in his arms.

Then, finally, Impulse was up on the dais facing Tango, though TFC remanded at Impulse’s side, keeping him steady, that was worrying but Tango didn’t let it ruin the moment, shoving that fear down as hard as he could.

“My Hermits we are gathered here today-” Xisuma started, raising his voice as the music fell to a lower level. Tango took a steadying breath, smiling at Impulse who smiled so brightly back. He was fighting so hard, Tango could tell.

Static crackled over the stereo.

Xisuma continued with the ceremony, not seeming to notice, or perhaps ignoring it on purpose. It continued getting worse though and Tango caught sight of Doc standing and drawing his trident, slinking off out of his view. Tango tried not to let himself get tense, but he was, his stomach turning, something was wrong.

“Do you, Impulse take this hermit to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Xisuma asked, looking to Impulse.

“I do.” Impulse smiled, warm as ever.

“And do you, Tango, take this hermit to be your lawfully-” Xisuma was drowned out by Doc shouting.

“You think you can trick me? Etho  _ created _ me! You’re a sorry twisted shadow wearing his face and nothing more! You think I don’t know my own maker?!” Doc snarled. Tango’s attention snapped that way just in time to see Doc slinging his trident at the evil thing.

“Keep going.” Impulse urged and Tango tore his eyes from the fight, from the wicked being he wanted to put a few sword slashes in himself. He caught the look Xisuma and Impulse were trading, the questioning versus the intense, of the faint, faint glow in Impulse’s gold flecks in his eyes.

“Tango, take this hermit to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Xisuma asked, hurrying through the line, it seemed like he’d caught on to whatever Impulse had in mind.

“I do,” Tango said, hearing the roar of battle rile up, he saw Cleo and Joe and Carol rush from their seats out of the corner of his eye.

“Take that you skin stealing bastard!” Zloy shouted.

“You may now kiss your groom.” Xisuma said and Impulse was already leaning in. Tango didn’t leave him waiting. Leaning in he met Impulse’s lips with his own, the nerves he’d had pulling at him almost made it like their first kiss all over again, he felt his worries and troubles melting. Then.

Then.

Then came an ear-shattering screech of rage.

Once their lips parted Tango stole a glance in the direction, he saw most hermits had moved closer to the dais, out of reach. Doc was keeping a healthy distance but not holding back slinging his trident over and over at the thing. Cleo, Zloy, Joe and Carol were up in its face, fighting it, they had it surrounded. It was aggressive towards Doc but couldn’t seem to see the zombies caging it.

Finally, wounded and enraged, the thing dispersed into shadows and fled.

“I think we need to go on a hunt,” Doc said darkly and the zombies present all nodded their agreement.

“I think for now you’ve run it off.” Iskall spoke up.

“Seems like the coast is clear.” Bdubs agreed, turning to the newlyweds. “Time for a party right?”

“Damnright.” Impulse said but his voice was considerably weaker now, he was leaning heavily on Tango and Tango wrapped his arms around his husband.

With some of the tension fleeting the Hermits were, at least in appearances, in high spirits. Impulse felt so slack in Tango’s arms though, it sent a cold wave of terror through him. He wondered if Impulse would even live to see the sunset.

“You should probably eat something,” Tango said softly.

“I can’t keep it down.” Impulse argued, his voice was drained now, despite his best efforts to sound normal. Tango turned slightly, kissing the top of Impulse’s head.

“Then.. you need to rest at least.” Tango reasoned, shifting his grasp and guiding Impulse towards a chair.

“I’m… not going to just… keel over.” Impulse pointed out quietly.

“You’re exhausted, there’s no reason to overdo it.” Tango offered, gently rubbing Impulse’s back once he was seated. Tango sat next to Impulse, who rested his head against Tango’s shoulder, breathing softly.

Rendog came over, offering well-wishes, though they were tinged with pain, then False came by to check on them. She looked dapper in that suit, it was a good choice. She wore a bright smile but… looking at impulse there was sadness in her eyes. Once she was assured they were fine she turned and went to help with something else leaving…

Leaving Grian standing there, silently, He’d stayed just out of sight behind false, but now here he was, a messily wrapped gift box in his hands. Grian flashed them a smile, a bright, honest smile, there was no pain, just hope in his eyes and it was almost startling. Grian stepped closer and presented the box, mostly to Impulse.

“What’s this?” Impulse asked softly, taking it, Tango was quick to add a steadying hand while Impulse opened the box. Impulse gasped, Tango was confused. Inside the box was a potion, one the same color his wings had been for a while after the war.

“What… is that?” Tango asked, perplexed by the glowing liquid.

“Tango… this is the same kind of potion that was used to save your life, I… Grian how did you get this?” Impulse asked and Grian glanced at the crowd, nodding towards Cub. When they looked back to Grian he pointed at his throat.

“Wait, that’s for your voice?” Tango asked softly. Grian’s expression became very firm and he knelt, pointing at the bottle, then at Impulse’s chest. There was no room for argument.

“I don’t know if it will work, Grian.” Impulse said softly, looking up at the builder. Grian only shrugged and motioned between the potion and Impulse again.

“Can’t hurt to try…” Tango said, not meaning to sound as pleading as he did.

“I will… after the party… just… just in case.” Impulse said, he seemed uncertain but it was enough for Grian, who nodded then scarpered off.

“You better. Here, are you alright for a moment?” Tango asked, making sure Impulse properly balanced before he stood.

“Uh, yeah I’m fine.” Impulse said, nodding a little.

“I’ll be right back,” Tango stated before chasing Grian down, catching the builder in a hug so tight it knocked the wind out of him. “Thank you.”

Grian patted Tango’s back, sounding squished as air escaped him mostly silently.

Tango let him go, turning to go back to Impulse but spotted Cub, so he was next to get caught in a crushing hug, though Tango didn’t say why, leaving the Vex confused.

“We’re here for you Tango, we won’t leave you.” Cub said softly, patting Tango’s back, Tango just hugged a little tighter before letting the Hermit go.

“Grian what’s that smirk about?” Cub asked as Tango headed back to Impulse, he didn’t hear the rest of the mostly one-sided conversation.

Steadily the party wound down, the sun sinking in the sky. Tango stayed at Impulse’s side as the Hermits drifted to and frow, all of them taking time to come by and congratulate them, to talk to Impulse, all with bright smiles but Tango could read the pain in their eyes, he knew. He was well aware of how much everyone was hurting everyone knew… they knew tomorrow might come to find Impulse no longer with them. The thought stung. Impulse didn’t dare show anyone else the potion, not willing to give anyone false hope. Really, if anything, Impulse seemed certain his time was nearing. Tango could feel a tremble in Impulse like he was fighting against the ebbing of his own strength.

The longer it went on, the less calm Impulse looked. It was all in his eyes, he kept a straight face but, Tango knew him better than anyone, he could see the mounting fear behind those eyes of umber. Thankfully, Bdubs seemed to catch on, he started sending guests off before coming over to kneel beside them.

“It’s a long way back to your bases and neither is all that easy to get into on foot… how about you boys stay the night in my castle. Got a real nice extra room, be luxurious fo your honeymoon.” Bdubs offered.

“That would be perfect,” Tango said when Impulse said nothing, it worried Tango and he looked back to Impulse but… those eyes were entirely zoned out now, it seemed likely that he was focused entirely on just… just holding on.

Gently Tango stood, scooping Impulse up into his arms bridal style and following Bdubs to the castle up on the hill. Tango realized then, just how much Bdubs had actually done for them, making the dresses were all he’d originally agreed to and yet here he was, helping with all sorts of stuff, letting them use his village and now his castle. Tango had to wonder if… Bdubs felt at all responsible for what had happened to Impulse, for the thing that took Etho coming after them again.

Then again… perhaps it was just because Bdubs knew, knew exactly what Tango was going through, that he knew that pain. Maybe he simply wanted to help… there was no one there for Bdubs after Etho had been taken, after all, he’d vanished into the jungle instead of sticking by the other hermits.

It could simply be… that he didn’t want Tango to suffer the same mistake.

They reached the guest room before Tango had fully worked through his own thoughts and he carefully laid Impulse on the bed.

“Let me know if you boys need anything.” Bdubs said before slipping out of the room, closing the door after. There was already a fire crackling in the fireplace and glancing at the window Tango could see the light receding across the sky, painting it a wild splash of colors.

Sighing heavily Tango sat gently on the bed, turning his full attention on Impulse, who laid there very still, eyes staring off at nothing and breaths shallow.

“Time to try that potion, I think.” Tango said gently.

“I… don’t think it will work…” Impulse said, his voice raspy from the amount of effort it took.

“It’s worth a try, it’s better than doing nothing.” Tango said softly.

“Don’t… get your hopes… Tango.” Impulse said, his voice wavering in strength.

“In all honesty…” Tango said, gingerly pulling Impulse into a sitting position and getting settled around him. “I’m kinda scraping the bottom of the barrel for hope right now. That little bottle is the last of it.”

Impulse nodded a little and Tango dug the potion out of the pocket Bdubs had thankfully sewn into his dress. Gently pressing it into Impulse’s hands but keeping it steady. He uncorked it, the light spilling out the top in little whisps.

“I’m sorry Tango… I never wanted to break your heart.” Impulse said, leaving Tango to think back on that first evening in the cottage in the woods.

“Then don’t.” Tango said, wavering.

“Tango… I… I don’t want to… die… I… I know that… no one survives this… either the shade eats you or…” Impulse was struggling to keep talking, fighting as if speaking was keeping him grounded.

“The potion, Impulse, please.” Tango urged, guiding the mouth of the bottle a bit closer.

“Or you become one… No one survives this Tango… I’m scared, I don’t want to die. Not again. Not so soon. If I… if I do… and I probably will… you need to… you’ll need to get away… before… I don’t want to be a monster… again.” Impulse rambled, panicking, Tango realized and he pushed the bottle the rest of the way up to Impulse’s lips.

“Then humor my last hope. I love you, I want you by my side until time ends.” Tango said softly as Impulse finally drank the potion, finally. The empty bottle was set aside and Impulse let out a strange noise before curling up tighter against Tango. He held onto Impulse, silently rubbing Impulse’s back while the potion seemed to do its thing. Tango could see a soft light, faint blue, creeping in across Impulse’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get better...  
> this has to work...  
> it has to...
> 
> right?
> 
> "They say mixing magics is a bad thing. That one should always be careful, because you don't know what will happen. What becomes of someone bestowed both a gift and a curse? What about a broken blessing added to that? Then tie it all together in a sacred ceremony. Sounds like the recipe for disaster... or maybe, just maybe, a miracle."


	3. Impulsively Impossible

As the wedding party dissolved Doc pulled those aside willing to help, willing to hunt. Together they headed out, Doc, Cleo, Joe, Carol, Zloy, False and Stress. Joe listened in on Doc’s plan as they left the village, heading for Area 77.

“We’re going to use my time rolling device. I’ve been doing some small adjustments and minor experiments with it.” Doc was saying but Joe cut in.

“Doc, didn’t Xisuma tell you to stop fidgeting with the space-time continuum to avoid adverse effects?”

“Like I said, I made adjustments, it doesn’t really… roll time per se.” Doc defended, patting the air.

“So how are we going to use the thing?” Cleo asked, wanting to get an idea of what they were doing.

“We’re going to use it as a trap. I think I’ve figured out the pattern of this creature. It comes after those newly engaged. What I plan to do is trap the creature in the time roller and just… turn it on.” Doc explained.

“Wait, newly engaged?” False asked.

“I was hoping you and stress wouldn’t mind playing bait.” Doc explained and the girls glanced to each other, Stress giving a nod.

“I guess… if that’s what it takes to catch this thing.” False said with a steadying breath. Joe could see how nervous she was and he didn’t blame her. This was a dangerous mission rolling on a maybe, a hope and a prayer and nothing more. Doc seemed confident in his plan but Joe was fairly certain it more just Doc knowing they didn’t have any other options.

Aside from fleeing, which Xisuma was already planning. Joe sighed, already with a notebook in hand, writing down the poem he intended to tell at Impulse’s funeral. It was a lovely string of words he felt fit the redstoner’s life well, he just needed to finish it. Honestly, it was difficult. It wasn’t something Joe enjoyed thinking about and he preferred to enjoy poetry. This was really all he could offer to the soon to be memory of a hermit though.

Soon enough they’d reached Area 77 and the plan was set into action. Doc gave all the zombies, Joe himself included, a specific place to stand, then tinkered with the redstone. False and Stress were sent up to the glass platform and Joe watched the two above him. False, still dressed in her fine suit took a knee, an adoring, loving look on her face. She caught Stress’ hand in hers and while Joe was too far away to hear exactly what was said it was easy enough to tell. Stress swayed, swooned before suddenly tackling False down and showering her in kisses.

That’s when Joe heard it, the distortion, the clicking, the screeching. The sound of that vile creature, the shade. It rose from the very shadows around them and started climbing the glass spiral at the center of the time roller. Like some living cloud of smoke escaped from the deepest pits of hell it worked its way towards False and Stress. It had almost an urgency to it, like it was starving.

“NOW!” Doc roared and the girls scrambled, going opposite ways, leaving the creature with a split second too long of indecision. False and Stress were barely clear of the glass platform, barely into the air when Doc flicked the lever and the redstone came to life. All at once bright light overtook the platform above and Joe had to look away, everything was just too bright…. Then, then it wasn’t anymore.

\--

[... Zloy.. I don’t think I can do the read…] Pixl’s voice was small, tired.

{It’s alright Pix, I’ve got it.} Zloy sounded a lot more comforting than normal, understanding. It was a very somber mood that radiated from the broadcast.

[Thanks…]

{It’s morning hermits, just… just that. Not a good morning, just a morning. I could make a joke but it would be in very poor taste.}

[It’s a mix of news today, I’m not sure the good outways the bad.]

{Might be best to lead with the good then.}

[You’re right… yesterday after the wedding Doc and the zombie crew along with False and Stress set out to bait and trap the shade. How did that go, Zloy?]

{It was very successful, we managed to catch the creature in Doc’s device, the device sapped it of all it’s power. The device was destroyed in the process, but that particular shade will never hurt anyone ever again.}

[That’s good, a relief to all of us. In spite of this though, Xisuma has still chosen to move, all Hermits are to start packing essentials immediately. It’s going to be a very long trip.]

{Later today… there is a mandatory gathering. I am certain everyone listening is already well aware of why.} Zloy’s voice was so heavy, so unusually heavy, not even serious… just sad.

[I can’t… I can’t believe he’s gone.]

{I know Pix, I know… things are going to be so much quieter now.}

[In the worst of ways.]

\--

“Tango…” Xisuma’s voice was calm, soft, cutting through the darkest pits of Tango’s mind. It was like all the light had drained away, been stolen. His heart felt heavy, cold, his body felt too tired to properly respond. He felt Xisuma’s hand on his shoulder, more soft words but Tango didn’t catch them. His eyes burned even though they were closed, he’d cried until there were no tears left to cry and even then it hadn’t been enough.

Nothing ever would, nothing would ever fill this hole or cast away the pain. Nothing could replace or diminish, nothing…

Nothing.

The world had lost all color, all meaning, and purpose.

Then, before he can argue there’s an arm around his chest and he’s being pulled back from his crumpled place beside the bed. He’s being hoisted onto someone’s shoulder, forced to let go of Impulse’s cold, still hand. Tango doesn’t have the strength left to argue, he doesn’t have the heart left to care. He sags in Xisuma’s grasp as he’s carried away.

He’s set down gently somewhere else and finally, he opens his eyes, it’s another room, a bigger bedroom. There his clothes have been set in reach and Bdubs is packing a shulker, Xisuma slipping from the room. Tango sighed heavily, everything hurt, the world didn’t seem worth the trouble of acknowledging it…

“You need a hand?” Bdubs’ voice cut through the darkness with a soft warmth. The builder was at Tango’s side now, a hand on his back. “I know the ties aren’t exactly easy to reach.”

“Sh-should’ve been… Impulse’s job.” Tango croaked out, almost surprised at the hoarseness of his own voice.

“I know… that was the original intention to the design.” Bdubs said gently, getting the ties undone and stepping away to go look out the window. “I’m sorry.”

“Not… your fault… you didn’t know.” Tango said quietly, slipping out of the dress, somehow it felt like all his worry when putting it on had been rightfully placed. Carefully he set the dress aside, draping it over the edge of Bdubs’ triple-wide bed. Tango felt a little more normal with his own clothes back on… but it didn’t chase the shadows from his heart.

“Maybe not… but it doesn’t hurt any less.” Bdubs said after a moment, looking back over once Tango was dressed. Tango could tell that Bdubs honestly did understand… while he hated the fact that Bdubs had suffered this already, he was glad he wasn’t alone. The door to the room opened, Keralis stepping into the room.

“Bubbles, Tango… it’s time.” His voice lacked the usual heightened cheer, it was somber, soft.

“We’ll be along shortly,” Bdubs said and Keralis nodded, stepping out again. Tango took a steadying breath, he knew what was coming, it made sense. He didn’t want to accept it, but it made sense.

“This… isn’t happening.” Tango muttered to himself. “It’s just a nightmare.”

“I wish that’s all it was, but it’s not. It’s going to hurt, Tango, for the rest of your life…. It’ll hurt. That doesn’t mean it has to stop you, it doesn’t mean your heart will never love again, it doesn’t mean it’s time to throw in the towel. He wouldn’t want you to give up. He wouldn’t want you to just shut down and never move again.”

“I… I know that… but I… I’m not…”

“It doesn’t feel like it now, the wounds are too fresh. You have to heal.” Bdubs said, coming over and offering a hand.

With an unsteady breath, Tango took that offered hand, let Bdubs pull him to his feet, guide him from the room. Tango let Bdubs lead the way, he didn’t know where they were going but he didn’t want to think about it. He felt like he knew the answer as soon as they descended below ground. The stairs opened to a cave hall, it was carved into, natural and sculpted. The corridor opened into a large chamber, one that tapered from being wide at the top to narrower at the bottom. There was a waterfall inside, a tree trapped inside the dome where only pocket holes of light shined in from the sides of the hill outside.

At each taper, there were lines of armor stands, decked out and with swords raised high. Until finally the most hermit-made looking part of the structure, the path of stone leading to to the center of the chamber. There, on a raised dais, rose a stone table, upon which Impulse’s motionless form had been laid. His wings were gently folded at his sides, his hands folded over his chest.

Lead into the mausoleum by Bdubs, Tango could see the depth of everyone’s care, the touches from each hermit as a way of saying goodbye. They were all present as well, every last hermit. Tango remained silent as they came to a stop beside the other hermits and Xisuma started to speak… then Joe… other hermits too, had things to say. Tango… Tango didn’t catch most of it, his eyes on the far too still figure of his husband… his late husband.

The others started filing out, started taking their leave and it was then Tango finally pulled away from Bdubs and walked up the dais himself, kneeling next to Impulse’s final resting place. Gently he ran a hand through Impulse’s hair, pained at the stillness of Impulse’s pale face, his skin tinged ever so slightly blue, the infection marks having crawled up nearly to his jaw. Tango leaned in, placing one last kiss on Impulse’s cold lips before standing again. Slowly, so slowly, he turned away, seeing Xisuma waiting by the doorway for him. He haded that way with a heavy heart.

\--

Darkness… everything was darkness… it was cold, it was strange and some of that darkness was darker than the rest. It wanted in. It wanted  _ inside his soul. _ He fought against it, he’d felt that darkness, or similar before tugging on his mind, he wasn’t letting it merge into his very being, he refused.  _ He refused. _ Impulse would be no one’s pawn and no creature’s plaything. Still, it cut at him, trying to bite it’s way past his will and that was when he felt something else, a warmth, a warmth at his back, a light, it radiated from his own wings.

That power, that light… it had always been a part of him, it was already there, but it had always been too hot, too bright, something he couldn’t quite hold onto, something he couldn’t quite grasp. He’d failed, over and over again from how it burned but now… now something was different.

Something had changed.

Whatever made that change, it felt like it wasn’t his, it wasn’t his to keep but he could use it, for now. So he did, that extra strength. Whatever it was, wherever it had come from, he accepted the help, help that took the form of an odd blue light, a strange and familiar yet unplaceable light.

Blue light.

Gold light.

Wrapped in one, he took hold of the other, pulling it in, merging with it. It was so bright, it was so loud, so warm. His mind felt like it was buzzing but then, then the shadows receded, recoiling from him. Afraid of him.

He was light now.

He was hope.

He was…

Awakened.

With a sharp breath, Impulse woke back in the physical realm.

Laying on cold stone. Inside an underground chamber.

A burial chamber.

The others were leaving… no, they’d left.

He could… He could  _ feel _ them and they were getting further away.

\--

They’d been on the move for weeks now. The only thing that kept Tango going was the tamed wolves, the ten beasts he’d ended up in charge of by proxy. They were all that had him getting up in the morning and keeping stride with the other hermits. Because… those ten dogs… were all of Impulse he had left. He rarely spoke to his friends despite them all being so close, all so supportive. He spoke to the dogs though, he told them how good they were, how much he loved them. But they hurt too, he could tell. They whimpered and they whined and early on they’d kept trying to go to Bdubs’ castle. More than a few times they’d tried to turn back, they’d tried to go home.

Every time they did that… he called them back and they returned to him, loyal and obedient, just hurt and confused. He understood, he wished he could explain. Today though, today they were antsier than usual. As Tango rode on a horse beside the other hermits the dogs kept yipping and howling, pausing to stand and look back they way they’d come. Over and over Tango issued the command for them to keep following… that was until Xisuma stopped, everyone stopped.

“What is it, Xisuma?” Rendog asked, ahead of them Xisuma’s wings were glowing, that gold light trailing and rising up his wings.

“No… that’s impossible.” Their leader muttered.

As Xisuma spoke Tango heard a rustling in the trees behind them and the dogs wound up tenfold more with their excited barking. Looking into the trees Tango saw a cloud of black smoke, it was rushing their way but… he couldn’t bring himself to be afraid of it. It rushed past and even in the shadows something caught light within and reflected it back again… specks of gold, a thousand specks of gold inside that dark, swirling mist rushing past him, ahead of them.

“What is?” Doc asked.

“There’s another Leader…” Xisuma breathed.

Tango watched in stunned silences as that smoke poured into the path in front of them, in front of Xisuma… and took shape. It drew in on itself, it took form it…

It was Impulse.

Tango’s heart stopped, he held his breath bated, his mind screeching to a halt as he looked Impulse over. It was him, without a doubt it was him. He looked very much alive, his wings had their color back in full… no, more, the yellow… was now glowing gold. Those black marks were still on Impulse’s neck but they seemed less garish now, more tamed, looking almost like tattoos.

Tango practically fell from his horse and hurried over, stopping beside Xisuma as the leader also climbed down to approach Impulse on foot. Impulse smiled warmly as they did, even from this distance Tango could see the gold flecks in Impulse’s eyes, they’d become more pronounced.

“You’re… alive… and awakened.” Xisuma said, voice filled with shock. Impulse immediately dropped to both knees and bowed his head.

“I am, but I absolutely do not want to take your position Xisuma. I will gladly help if you ask but otherwise, I will stay out of your way. I just want to live in peace with my husband and my friends. Please, Xisuma, can I stay?” Impulse asked and Tango’s eyes flitted to the leader, who stepped forward, caught a hand under Impulse’s arm and hauled Impulse into a tight hug.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you don’t even need to ask, Impulse… I’m just thankful you’re alive!” Xisuma said, squishing Impulse before letting him go. Impulse looked relieved, grateful, then his gaze fell to Tango.

Tango smiled wide but it was a look of worry he saw coloring impulse’s features before suddenly he was falling and… everything went dark before the ground could rise up to catch him.

\--

“Tango!” Impulse cried, rushing forward to catch Tango, his husband limp in his arms but breathing.

“He… hasn’t been doing all that well without you.” Xisuma admitted softly.

“I’d have been surprised if he had, honestly. Looks like he’s just fainted is all… wouldn’t’ be the first time.” Impulse sighed, hugging Tango close.

“I guess we’re camping here tonight everyone.” Xisuma said, turning to the others.

There was a general murmur of agreement and as soon as things had been sorted enough to get Tango settled Impulse was practically drowned, he’d never seen so many happy tears in his life. Everyone gave him a hug or six, so honestly relieved he was alive. Steadily things calmed down and everyone settled into camp, Impulse staying by Tango’s side. It was an odd sort of reassurance, so easily being able to read everyone’s physical state, being able to tell everyone was healthy with a thought. He could sense the state of the land they were on if he reached for it, but for now, he didn’t bother, he left that to Xisuma.

No, all he was using his long-dormant power at the moment was to keep checking on Tango, to make sure he was alright. He was of course, just asleep after a long stent of grief. Looking out across the camp Impulse spotted Grian, curious, Impulse focused on him and realized that the builder was indeed, still mute. That brought to mind that blue light though, that he’d acquired in the void, there was a touch of it in Grian too. It struck Impulse then, exactly what had happened.

“Hey Grian! Come here a sec?” Impulse called out and Grian lifted his head from Mumbo’s shoulder.

After just a curious glance Impulse motioned beckoningly and Grian came over, tilting his head as he neared Impulse, who stood.

“This may seem odd, but trust me, alright?” Impulse requested, settling his hands around Grian’s neck as gently as he could before calling on that power, the one that wasn’t quite his. Impulse kept his eyes closed while he focused so he couldn’t see it as the gold light rose and swirled out of the darts on his wings, laced with blue as it spilled over his shoulders then wrapped his arms.

Once he felt like he’d made enough of a change he let the power fall back, there was considerably less of the borrowed one now. He opened his eyes to meet the shocked gaze of Grian.

“Well… say something.”

“H-how… how did you do that?” Grian asked, his voice was a little rough but it didn’t sound too bad, it would recover. Impulse smiled, wrapping Grian in a hug with his arms and his wings.

“You saved my life Grian. This is the least I can do in return, magic is a really… weird thing, but it worked out this time. Thank you, Grian, as my friend, I love you so dearly, don’t ever forget that.” Impulse said, hugging Grian tight, honestly meaning every word.

“Impulse…” Grian sobbed, surprised and overwhelmed. Impulse let him go after a moment, giving the builder a bright smile.

“Isn’t there someone who’ll be happy to hear your voice again?” Impulse asked and the mix of emotions in Grian’s eyes was instantly outshined by excitement, Grian turned and ran back to Mumbo, shouting as he went.

“MUMBO!” Grian cried cheerfully, his voice cracking and squeaking at the higher volume and Impulse chuckled.

Impulse felt a hand rest on his leg and he glanced over, realizing Tango was awake. Impulse took Tango’s hand in his as Tango pulled himself up, standing next to Impulse, Tango’s free hand gliding over the marks on Impulse’s jaw, down his neck. Those marks no longer hurt, they were no longer part of an infection, but rather just a coloration left behind, like a tattoo. Impulse watched the look in Tango’s eyes shift, somewhere between disbelief and longing. Impulse was silent, letting Tango take the moment to affirm Impulse’s living existence in his mind.

“Are… are you real or have I finally lost it?” Tango asked softly, sounding almost afraid to trust his eyes.

“I’m real, Tango, I’m here, I’m alive… besides, we never said ‘til death do us part’ so, whether I die or not you’re stuck with me.” Impulse smiled, caressing Tango’s cheek. Tango let out a sob at that before finally seeming to accept reality for what it was and tackling Impulse in a near desperate hug, kissing him with the kind of intensity that made Impulse’s heart spin. It was a feeling that radiated through him more strongly than any other, sending a wave of true contentment that made him realize just how much he’d missed Tango in their time apart. And he knew it was longer for Tango. Impulse returned the kiss with equal amounts passion and love, pulling him all that much closer. He felt Tango wrap his wings around them both and Impulse relished the feeling.

“Somebody get a crowbar.” TFC snickered and Impulse could hear the older hermit walking away.

Despite the interruption, their kiss didn’t end right away, Tango’s lips still chasing his own with an untamable passion. A passion that Impulse could easily lose himself too, he wanted to, but this wasn’t the time or the place, unfortunately. He was the one to pull away first, gasping for air and red in the face.

“I love you.” Impulse gasped and Tango pulled him into a tighter hug, resting his face against Impulse’s shoulder, leaving a kiss on his neck.

“I love you too. I always will.” Tango said softly, he sounded happy, relieved and tired. Smiling warmly Impulse headed for bed, pulling Tango with him, it’d be just sleep for them with the other hermits camped around but in all honesty, Impulse was just glad to be home.

The next morning came with a much more cheerful air and they set out again Impulse didn’t know how long they’d travel and he didn’t really care. However far they had to go to find a new place to set up base was fine with him. As long as he had Tango, he was home.

_ He was home. _

  
  


END

  
  
  
  


(bonus scene for fun. No cannon implications, just lore.)

(something, something bad guy hurts Tango)

“You… don’t know what you’ve done.” Tango smirked, spitting blood at his aggressor who dropped the redstoner to the floor. The fool took a startled step back however, when he caught sight of what had been standing behind Tango.

“How  _ dare _ you touch  _ my _ husband.” Impulse snarled; his voice warping and layering, his wings spreading wide and shadows spilling forth. There was a thunderous beat and then suddenly the hermit was gone but a pillar of gold-flecked darkness was raging forwards. Tango laughed, raspy and wet but amused seeing the prick get slung like the garbage he was. Then the shadows rose and expanded, bigger and bigger until the room seemed to vanish into a void, Tango felt safe, surrounded by Impulse’s darkness but the other person in the room…

_ They say you can still hear his screams to this day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been on this for like three days straight and I thought it would be longer but it wrapped up really fast honestly.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, I've had fun writing it!
> 
> We'll see where things go as season seven progresses, as it is now I've got nowhere to take the story, but I'll definitely be picking this au back up.
> 
> For now, stay tuned for other stories I've been working on in the background that will roughly be season six or entirely AU based.
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
